Harry Potter, the Lost Boy Who Lived
by ChibiZombieBunny
Summary: Alone, Harry Potter celebrates turning eight years old by wishing he could go anywhere else.  Someone's First Laugh has heard and is offering him both escape, and adventure.  Harry Potter w/heavy Peter Pan influence.


**Harry Potter, the Lost-Boy-Who-Lived**

_A Harry Potter / Peter Pan Crossover_

_The author doesn't own anything, except for maybe the idea. Though I'm sure if I did a search someone has a done a Peter Pan / Harry Potter crossover. In fact, I just did a search when I first started this idea and 28 people have done some wacky kind of cross over or fusion with these two genre's before me. So apparently I'm totally failing at originality. Hopefully my plot turns out decent enough for interested readers, or idea thieves. _

_(If you do decide to steal my ideas and run with them, just give me a little blurb of credit, and I'll be fine with it)_

_Needless to say... this entire plot piece, and disclaimer are entirely for non-profit purposes only. Because I'm piss poor about updating, this is a story of Harry Potter with heavy influence of Peter Pan, and Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates so that the Harry that eventually "grows up" at Hogwarts is a very different Harry_

_On with the story!_

**A Neverland Prologue**

_Thrice Blessed, his Mother shall grant him her Love, then Life, and finally Laughter_

_And lift him up towards his destiny (Fae Prophecy)._

**July 31st, 1988**

In the quaint town of Surrey, nothing odd is ever suppose to happen. Nothing odd is especially suppose to happen on the street known as Privet Drive. And were one to ask the residents of number 4, Privet Drive, absolutely nothing odd or weird ever happened, and they'd then sneer at you for ever considering such things could occur in their completely normal and definitely, "not freakish" life.

And this is where we'd fine a barely turned eight year old child, with untidy black hair, and piercing green eyes hiding in some bushes while he once again saw that his guardians didn't care to search for him, and certainly didn't offer him well wishes, hugs or even a pittance of concern while the child held back an outpouring of emotion.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to Me. Happy Birthday dear Harry..." the child sung in a whimper to himself only to have the words catch his throat as he choked back tears.

As his body shook, he just couldn't understand why he was so unloved. His clothes didn't fit. His cousin beat him up regularly. His guardians even encouraged it. Why was he such a horrible person to deserve this? The tears he had been holding back were unleashed as he curled into a ball in his hiding spot as his body shook with sobs.

"I wish I could go somewhere. Please? Anywhere better then here. Please? I want somewhere to run away to. Please... I'm a good boy, please ple..." He spoke his birthday wish to himself before he fell asleep, emotionally spent.

Hours later, young Harry stirred with an odd warm light dancing around his head. Keeping his eyes closed, he assumed it was someone, probably his Uncle, with a flashlight. However as he slowly stirred he kept wondering what the bells he heard following the light were. Curiosity about the light and bells warred with fear over his Uncle discovering him and reprimanding him before he slowly opened his eyes a crack to see who, or what was waking him up.

The last thing he expected was for the light to literally be centimeters from his face. Opening his eyes his he immediately closed them as the light quickly blinded him.

"Owww" he moaned as the a bell like jingle answered his complaints and grimace. It was almost, like laughter.

Squinting, he reopened his eyes as he waited for his eyes to adjust. Taking in his bearings, he saw the light before him finally take form of girl, barely 15 cm tall with an amber radiance around her. And she was laughing at him, as the giggles registered as the bell-like sound he kept hearing.

Sitting up, he took in the sight before him, wondering why such a creature existed, let alone seemed to be taking an interest in him.

"Are you real?" he whispered in wonder only to recoil in pain when the creature seemed to giggle at him before pinching his cheek.

"Owie! OK you're real, sorry!" he quickly apologized as he rubbed his cheek while the creature danced around him waiving her finger at him. "You are... a fairy?"

The little figure nodded in the affirmative before floating between his eyes, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead. Even though it was such a small creature, it still was the first sign of affection he could recall as a smile came to his face. The smile simply encouraged the small creature to giggle more and dance about Harry's vision.

Harry giggled, at the antics of the fairy. Looking at the small girl before him, he wondered what she was doing here. She wore a simple oversized red blouse as a knee length dress with a thin strip of a vine as a belt with a very small thimble sized bag attached; and all the while glimmering dust fell off her whenever she laughed or changed directing suddenly.

Further discussion was halted as the lights inside number 4 Privet drive turned on and his Uncle's voiced bellowed through house and yard.

"Freak! I don't care where you are hiding, or what you think you deserve today! If you aren't inside cooking in 5 minutes, you can expect more then a simple beating!"

The thunder and menace behind the voice caused both human boy and fairy girl to cringe, and Harry looked down to see the creature was actually hiding inside his shirt.

"Yeah, I agree little one. He's scary!" the eight year old said. Bracing himself as he resolved to return home, he looked at the girl in the yes. "You should go, my Uncle would surely cause you and I both trouble were he to see you"

The fairy just tilted her head in confusing as she flew out of his clothing and watched as he crawled out from behind the bush he was hiding in. Noticing the path the boy was taking, she suddenly panicked, and began to prance about the child.

Harry unfortunately couldn't completely comprehend the little creature whatsoever. Although the red glow replaced the amber, and the sharpness of her bell language seem to imply something fearful well enough. Shrugging his shoulders, he waited for the Fey to stop before speaking in a whisper.

"I don't want to go in either, but its not like I can go anywhere else."

The Red glow surrounding the flying creature reverted once again to an amber, then slowly faded all together. The grasping at her belt pouch she undid the string to reveal a small collection of the same glittery dust that seemed to fall off of her. Pondering this event, Harry became even more confused as the fairy's hands began to glow with a warm bluish light and two handfuls of sand began to grow into a large pile.

_"ring ring ring ring ring ring!" _came the single pitch song as the fairy's hands tried to contain the growing mound of dust presented before her while she would paused to hold her mouth agape in an exaggerated "O" shape.

"_ring ring ring ring ring ring!"_ came the ringing tone again as she once more opened her mouth as big as possible. Meanwhile, the mound of sparkles continued to group where her hands were cupped.

Harry pondered the thing in front of her. "You want me to open my mouth wide?"

The little fairy smiled and nodded vigorously as merry sounding bell speak resounded from her and the glow once again encompassed her.

"OK , but then I have to go inside... Vernon is angry enough as it is," Harry said with a smile while the fairy just continued to smile at him.

"AHHHHHHH- mmmmmph" Harry sounded as he opened his mouth only to have the fairy shove the entire mound of glitter into his mouth. Before he even had the chance to spit it out though she had clamped the mouth shut. Despite the shock of it all, he didn't swallow sparkles on his tongue or attempt to spit them out. He merely looked down at what he thought was a benign creature in hopes of an answer.

It was her eyes. They were pleading with him. Noticing he wasn't trying to spit out the offering, she pantomimed with one hand covering her own mouth and swallowing.

A very small bell sound came from her, as she fought whatever language she spoke. She glanced from him to the house, and back to him before looking him in the eye. Straining with herself she finally managed one word he understood.

"Please..."

There were tears in those eyes. Resolving himself, Harry slowly swallowed. The dust had tasted like flavored sugar. As he swallowed, he noticed the fairy smiled. Then the glow around her magnified as it seemed her very happiness manifested.

"Two minutes Freak!" came a shout from inside the house that startled the child. The fairy was once again hiding inside his shirt. He pulled on the front of his collar to allow the fairy to escape easily.

"Guess this is good-bye little one, playtime's over" Harry said with a wry grin as he resigned himself to another night of not having fun, not having friends, and definitely not having a good birthday and began to walk to the house.

Only to feel a tug on the back of his shirt as the fairy lamely attempted to prevent his going.

"_Why Human? Playtime is only about to begin! You mustn't go!" _the fairy sang in her bell like language.

Harry nearly tripped over himself as he suddenly understood the fairy. It was obviously fairy speak. Even though it was all done will bell tones, he understood!

"Is that what the sparkles you made me swallow do?" he ask the little fairy as she stopped pulling his attire..

_"You don't belong here. These are bad people." _the fairy said as she fluttered about his head before pausing directly in front of him._._ "_Let me take you?"_

Harry looked at the house, and tried to think of any reason to stay. No one loved him there, but it was all he ever knew. Could they ever love him? He was eight years old today. Didn't that make him a big person? This fairy in two minutes had show more care for him then his relatives had. Would he really abandon that for the hell he had survived? Here was a hope for escape!

"What do I need to do?" he asked with a new firm determination.

_"You just need a happy thought!" _she sang with a giggle as she again kissed his forehead.

"That's easy, leaving here would be the happiest thought of all," he said with a chuckle.

And, as he closed his eyes and thought about how wonderful it'd be to leave Little Whinging a weightlessness took over. A song of joy erupted from his fairy companion's aura, despite the fact she wasn't speaking words as she flew around Harry and began to cover more and more of him with her fairy dust.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and noticed he was a couple meters off the ground. 'This is amazing,' he thought to himself. The fairy continued to buzz around him as he just allowed himself to float upwards until he was 10, then 20 meters off the ground. The child laid back, and allowed himself to float further and further into the sky and it was there the small fairy landed on his chest and smiled at him, glowing brighter then she ever had all night.

Below, where his family resided, he heard his Uncle bellowing, and for the first time, Harry realized he might never have to do suffer it again. Hope, was such a wonderful feeling. Looking at his new, and only friend, he asked.

"So, where do we go now?"

Pointing at the horizon with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, the fairy sang.

"_Second to the right, and straight until morning!"_

Floating so far had been easy. The joy of escaping, and the very freedom of being airborne maintained the fairy magic. But, Harry paused at the fairy's directions.

"How do I fly?" Harry asked the fairy sitting on his chest. "And what kind of directions are those?"

"_How do you fly? How does one breathe? One simply does it. The same as you would do if you wished to cast." _The fairy asked him and upon looking at the child and registering his confusion she asked, "_Don't you know what you are?"_

Young Harry merely shook his head.

"What am I? I'm Harry aren't I? And who are you? You saved me and I don't even know your name." the boy asked.

"_I am Lilium" _the fairy said while dropping into a small curtsey_. "And I'm happy to know you Harry. But I want to know if you know WHAT you are?"_

Lilium walked upon the chest of Harry who was still floating high in the air and stared into his eyes.

"What am I?" he asked softly as his confused eyes returned a blank stare into the small creature's twinkling orbs.

"_You are blessed!" _She exclaimed as she took off and flew around the child's head. _"You are more then 'simply' human. You are one of those who gets to see beyond the mundane. And beyond even seeing, you can evoke change like all other magicals through this realm! Do you not feel ever feel the power release and obey your whims?"_

Harry poured through his memories and realized there were many times strange things happened. And every time, it had always been something he desperate wanted or needed.

"I did those things?" Harry asked. "I performed…. Magic?"

"_Yes!" _the fairy exclaimed joyfully as she danced in the air above the child. "_But we are speaking of flying. You are covered in fairy dust…. My magic. With but a thought or desire, you can direct where you wish to go so long as you have but a spec of dust upon you."_

"And, I have not only specs upon me, but a small mound within me…" Harry mumbled to himself as he realized escape was actually possible.

Harry looked about and chose a random direction and gasped as his thoughts were answered as he suddenly began traversing across the landscape. Willing himself up, then down, faster and slower he experimented with his new ability.

This was the greatest birthday ever Harry thought to himself. All thanks to the fairy's magic. But, she had mentioned he had his own magic as well. Slowing to a stop, he looked around as Lilium came nearby.

"Will I be able to fly with my own magic then?" he asked his little companion.

"_Maybe Harry," _she answer as raised her hand to cup her chin and pondered_. "Human magic is different then my own magic. But maybe. But even if you can't. I promise I'll be around ok?" _she said as she giggled and then kissed the boy on the cheek.

I love magic, and my new friend, Harry thought with a smile. "So…. This 'second to the right?' Where is it?"

The fairy landed on his shoulder and pointed to a star just above the horizon. _"That star! We follow that. To Your freedom. To my home. To YOUR new home. To the place where all lost boys go, where dreams come true, and where adventure awaits.. Harry!" _She laughed,_ "We fly to Neverland! " _

And with that she took off and Harry realized the chase was on. Harry was about to chase Lilium when he felt a small conscious pull on his being. Following the angle of the pull he turned to his house. The home which, as he thought about it, was never truly his home.

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia, I don't know why you hated me so. Uncle Vernon, Dudley…. I really won't miss you. I'm off…" he said as he paused and looked at the lights of his former residence. "You seem so pretty from up here, but you are nothing but bad memories. Bye… forever," Harry concluded with a smile as whatever roots he felt to Privet Drive suddenly vanished.

And then he once again sped off after his new friend. They traveled west as they left Surrey unknowing that the chase was about to be joined.

At the house of Number 4, Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was waddling through the kitchen observing the unclean dishes lying in the sink with distaste when he heard static discharges begin to fill the air with an increasing frequency. Pausing to try and place the sound, he failed to cover his eyes as an explosion of light poured into the house with a thunderous crash that shattered all the windows and knocked the behemoth of a man to the floor.

Around the same time as Harry first floating off the ground, elsewhere, near the center of London, deep underground; a chime sounded within the second floor of the Ministry of Magic. A diminutive grey haired woman looked upon a piece of parchment and noticed that an abnormal magical discharge was occurring outside of acceptable parameters in the town of Little Whinging in the county of Surrey.

The Improper Use of Magic Office operated in a number of ways to maintain the statute of secrecy within the United Kingdom. While most were aware of the trace, a spell cast upon students as they first entered Hogwarts, or any other magical learning institution, there were also spell nets over most significant populations in order to give them, as well as other departments, a heads up in case underage citations, obliviators, aurors, or healers were needed to be dispatched.

Harry James Potter was listed as the only known magical living in the area capable of casting. Quickly cross checking the detected spell info with the color signature database, she noted with piqued interest that the magical discharge was in line with a recorded, though still unknown, magical anomaly that showed up occasionally for years at a time, before disappearing for a decade or two. This was one of the unsolved mysteries of her department, as they had never been able to trace the signature before it left the magic nets. She quickly composed a memo to send to Magical Law Enforcement, or MLE as it was known, to see if they could trace the source.

Previously, the cases had occurred in London, so it was almost impossible to trace the effects to a single person with so many wizards and witches in the area. But with the high likely hood that Mr. Potter was involved, they could finally classify this accidental magic.

The memo would quickly be forgotten by the monitor on duty however as klaxons began sounding through both her and other departments. The horns blaring through the ministry were rarely heard. They only occurred when the magical nets registered what were determined as "Emergency Scenarios."

Looking at a new piece of parchment, she gasped as a second case of unacceptable magical discharge showed up in the logs for Surrey. Aurors would already be heading to Little Whinging based off the report. The hero of the wizarding world was in trouble.

'A cascading ward failure? Someone is attacking Harry Potter!' she thought with no small amount of fear.

The false conclusion would be assumed by more then one person.

Hundreds of miles to the north in the office of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the owner of said office was sitting down to tea with his deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. The plan had been to discuss the incoming first years. However, before the meeting could even begin multiple silver instruments exploded on the shelves to the side of the office.

While the deputy headmistress was shocked, since she didn't know what the trinkets did, it was the look on her the man across from her that truly scared her. All color had left his face as he looked to the remains of his trinkets, noting that only one seemed to still be operating.

"Minerva," he spoke with urgency, "Mr. Potter's family wards have failed. We must get to Little Whinging immediately! Fawkes!"

A burst of fire exploded before the headmaster as a gold and red phoenix appeared within the fire directly above Albus' desk.

Minerva, quickly followed the aged wizards action as both grasped a tail feather and quickly disappeared with a second fiery burst.

Confusion reigned as multiple as groups appeared within minutes of each other at number 4 Privet Drive.

Given the explosion, obliviators showed up to handle any muggles, while aurors showed up prepped for a fight. Wands already drawn, were quickly directed as a ball of fired flared into existence, and only quick reactions prevented anyone from getting hurt as stunners flew between groups before recognition set it.

Foregoing niceties, Albus quickly took over the scene as the most senior official on the scene.

"Where is Mr. Potter? The attackers? The Dursleys?" he asked in quick succession as his eyes darted around, looking for both the boy and family he came to save, as well as whatever foes might cause the child harm.

Aurors quickly fanned out in hopes of finding the child, while at the same time wondering what was going on.

The house itself was still standing, although all the windows were blown in, as anything that had been inside the wards apparently had been blown towards the house itself. The Dursley's car was tipped on its side and partially imbedded into their garage. Rose bushes were uprooted, and numerous shingles were torn from the roof.

As the front door opened, all the wizards on the scene prepared themselves for a battle only to see the Dursley family stumble out onto the lawn, all sporting cuts and bruises. Dudley though still terrified, was more confused as numerous men in what he assumed were dresses pointed sticks at him.

Petunia was white with terror. Thin as she was, she still forced Dudley behind her as if she could shield him from the freaks she saw before her. Vernon gasping for breath, was angry at the magical destruction brought to his home, could only bluster as he had no immediate target to direct his wrath at.

"Mr Dursley?" a voice of a grandfatherly old man said from the driveway. Vernon turned towards the sound to take in the sight of Albus Dumbledore standing before him. Anger quickly overtook common sense as Vernon's blood boiled.

"You freaks, coming to my house, causing all this destruction with your sticks. Leave us decent folk alone!" he shouted as he stormed up to the old man in hopes of venting his anger in a more physical form. Raising his fist he continued "We took in the brat, and all we-"

Whatever words or actions Vernon was going to say or undertake, will never be know, as he suddenly found himself unable to move, petrified, and falling face first into the torn up lawn.. Dumbledore turned and nodded at Minerva, who was pocketing her wand as she mumbled something about how horrible these muggles seemed to be.

Drawing his own wand, he levitated the oaf up, and positioned him so that he could make easy eye contact. Albus was many things within the wizarding world; politician, philanthropist, as well as a teacher. But it was also known, that although he hated it, he was also a master of many difficult talents.

"I'm aware that you have had a horrible experience occur tonight, but I'm sorry that time is of the essence." he whispered to the floating man before him. Turning to the squad of aurors nearby. "Given the haste we need, I am, as Chief Warlock , going to perform legilimency to try and discover info we need. Please note it for the case file"

Legilimency, is a rare branch of magic, allowing one to delve into the mind of another person, in order to view memories, surface thoughts, and interpret them. While technically illegal in most cases, there were a few exceptions to where it could be legally used. Like truth serum, the ministry could authorize its use in extenuating circumstances. Were it not for the fact that there were numerous witnesses, Albus could have just as easily done it anyway, but it would be difficult to explain any knowledge he gleaned, without disclosing his means of knowing. But, being the head of a the Wizengamot, has its advantages.

Expecting to quickly discern the information he needed, Albus was appalled when the mental probes he sent to Vernon resulted in so many atrocities against the child being played out before him. Hating himself for it, he quickly spent a few extra minutes discovering just how bad the muggles had mistreated their ward. Finally playing through the day, he noted that Harry had never returned since Vernon had yelled out into the yard. Forcing himself from the Vernon's mind, Albus' lips formed into a hard line, as he turned to the awaiting crowd.

"Mr. Potter wasn't in the house when the attack occurred." he stated, although many wondered why there appeared to be such anger in the wizards voice. Wand in hand, he cast a simple spell, "Point Me Harry Potter."

Quickly his wand pointed west. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Harry Potter was alive, or else the spell would not of worked. At the same time however, it also meant the wards were truly destroyed, for they would of prevented such a simple spell from locating the child. Judging the directing, it looked that he might be Arabella Figg's house. Hopefully he was there, otherwise the trail was growing colder with every second. Sending a patronus asking her if Harry was with him, he quickly excused himself and apparated to her doorstep, arriving just as the patronus entered through the door. As Mrs. Figg opened the door in a rush though, Dumbledore already had his answer.

"Point Me Harry Potter" he cast again, noticing the wand still pointed west. He immediately returned to number 4 Privet Drive to find wizards repairing the damage to the house. All heads turned as the pop of apparition announced his arrival.

"He wasn't there, he's still somewhere west of here. We need brooms. Apparate west and use Point Me charms to try and converge on his location. It could be ten kilometers, or hundreds. Mount brooms once your charm points a direction other then west. Capture anyone with him, then bring him to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring him back here?" a young auror asked.

"No, I said Hogwarts, apparently his…. family" he tried, but failed to hide his disgust as he said it, " His relatives have been less then kind, or caring for their nephew and until we know who has him, we can't be certain they don't have allies elsewhere."

The auror, although shocked, merely nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Looking at the house, there was still quite a bit to do, but more importantly, there was still a terrified woman and her son, looking at their still frozen patriarch.

"I find myself in quite a predicament Petunia," he spoke aloud, as though the audience could provide the enlightenment he needed. " I came here to rescue a child and return him to his loving family, only to discover that he has no family that cares for him."

Noticing that most of the remaining aurors had returned to the ministry in order to grab brooms and start a search for the famous missing child, Dumbledore quickly dove into Petunia and her son's mind. As their treatment of Harry played out before him, his disgust both for the family, and with himself for placing Harry here grew..

"I likewise, now discover, so many sins committed by the father, have been inherited by the son. And the sister of one of our worlds most beloved witches, has not only done nothing to stem this misplaced ire, but has contributed to it as well."

"We never wanted the child" Petunia screeched, trying to find some front on which to either defend her actions, or attack her prosecutor. "YOU dropped him off on our doorstep. The very fact he was with us this long is beyond what we ever should have had to do. That child should of died with his parents and I hope he never returns!"

Albus didn't anger often, but it was a sight to behold. Magic suddenly bled off him, and the small amount of light that still surrounding the neighborhood dimmed as said magic interfered with the lines of electricity, Petunia immediately regretted her words and thought she was done for, however, she was spared as Dumbledore considered her words.

"Perhaps you are right. It was my fault for leaving the child here," he answered regretfully. "It was foolish of me to think that blood would be thicker then water. We've seen it too many time in our world; squibs disregarded by parents. I guess its only fitting we see the reverse in yours. I only hope you realize what you've done yourself some day."

Albus Dumbledore turned from the family and joined up with Minerva.

"You were right Minerva," Albus said with a defeated sigh. "There are the worst sort of muggles."

Minerva looked at her boss, noting how defeated he looked, and could only imagine what he saw inside the minds of the Dursley family.

"With the wards destroyed, and Mr. Potter's address as well as his well being now documented, it will only be a matter of time before another wizard or witch comes calling. Will you leave them to such a fate?" she asked tentatively.

"They wish to have no part of the wizarding world. " he said as matter of fact. "And we still don't know whether Harry left of his own free will, or if he's kidnapped. Until we know that, I'm afraid the Dursleys are the least of my concerns."

Little did he know, he wouldn't have an answer for a very long time.

_AN - Wrote this, and have ideas where to go, but I also know I'm horrible at updating anything. Tons of typos I'm sure, but felt I should at least get this out to drive myself to write the next chapter.  
><em>


End file.
